


undercover feline

by lemonbreeze



Series: catboys [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canon Compliant, Catboys, Fluff, M/M, Werecats, because they are cats, but they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonbreeze/pseuds/lemonbreeze
Summary: Jeno is such a good boy, so pliant for Renjun. Even when he is upset, Renjun only has to flash his puppy-eye look before Jeno is scrambling to scratch his neck.Renjun’s eyes screw shut from the pleasure. His cat keens at the touch and mewls loudly, purrs rumbling off his chest. Jeno’s fingers know exactly which juncture felt the best and Renjun’s limbs turn jelly under his touch.“I’m gonna transform back if you continue,” Renjun purrs.“That’s okay, then I can take more cat photos for our Czennie,” Jeno coos.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Series: catboys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984508
Comments: 26
Kudos: 163





	undercover feline

**Author's Note:**

> no words just me crying over [140820 renjun](https://m.weibo.cn/u/7403386820?uid=7403386820&luicode=10000011&lfid=1076037403386820)

The engine jumps as the car roll over the bumps on the road. 

“Please turn on the lights,” Renjun reads. He replies a second later, “All the lights are on.”

It's a lie, but the fans did not need to know that. He thinks it's a white lie.

Renjun feels his tail flicking gently on his lap, the fluffy fur tickling his palms. He holds on to it with the hand that isn’t holding the phone. A tingle run down his spine and he resists the urge to hiss, masking his expression with a smile instead.

It usually listens to Renjun obediently – _it_ being the innate cat in him – and only reveals itself at his command. His career relies heavily on its behavior and cats are self-preserving and guarded.

Renjun looks out of the window as he answers the next question. 

A circular stone gleams in the sky. It’s always restless at full moon. _He's not a werewolf for god’s sake._

“Do you feel awkward around Jaehyun?”

It the mention of his senior, he feels the cat purr in his chest. Renjun swears that Jaehyun isn’t human, but that is a topic for another day.

“No, not uncomfortable,” Renjun replies. He feels the skin on his head spring open like a jack-in-the-box. Sounds are suddenly amplified and he hears his manager snoring softly and the driver humming to a folk song.

Thankfully, this part of the drive is dark so Renjun plays it off calmly with years of face management under his belt.

“You know what,” Renjun says before quickly clicking on the cross. He pats down his ears before putting on his scolding tone internally. He rarely does this, so his cat rawr back at him in return, before cowering. He feels the soft skin at the top of his hair meld back to his scalp before restarting the live.

It behaves for the rest of the drive and he answers the questions in the live chat, making sure to take a few selfies before exiting the car. 

The room is empty – Jisung texted earlier that he would sleepover at Chenle’s place. Renjun washes his hands before he does anything else. He sighs in relief as he works his olive jacket off. 

The bed is like a huge marshmallow and he melts into its sweet embrace. He scrolls through his hashtag and sees fans freaking out over his fluffy pink hair. A pleased mewl rumbles in his chest and he verbalises it.

‘When is he going to drop the selfies,’ a comment read. Renjun opens his Weibo to post the photos but they were too dark for his liking.

Renjun rolls out of bed to take more selfies, before he cat decided it want to be out again. He runs his fingers through pink hair before snapping a few selfies.

As Renjun arranges the photos into a two by three format, he reconsiders. It lacks the surprise element for that extra serotonin boost. He scours through his album and finds a few cat photos to complete the square.

Renjun’s job is done so he switches off his phone in favour of snuggling against his comforter. It is fuzzy like winter socks and he curls over to his right side to knead at the material with the heel of his palm. The skin at the top of his head and his lower back tingles. He gives it the cue and his ears and tails sprout out immediately.

Renjun’s toes curl in pleasure when he stretches his arms out, his tail free to flick around. He plays with tip of his ears. They twitch, perking up due to the sound of the footsteps outside his door. 

The rhythm was familiar, but just to safe, Renjun duck under his comforter. 

The door creaks open and clicks shut. The hesitant footsteps pads on the floor. They were soft and Renjun would not have picked it up if he wasn’t in his half-form.

The bed dips when a weight joins Renjun. A hand positions itself at the small of his back and moves until the fingers brushes the base of his tail. It flicks around in anger. He would have been in real trouble if the person harboured any malicious intent.

“Renjun? You asleep?”

Renjun pulls the comforter down and sees the frowning face of Lee Jeno – Dream’s poster boy for his cute eye smile frowning? Unforgivable.

Jeno holds onto his phone. It shows Renjun’s Weibo post. He zooms in and realises why the other was upset.

Renjun accidentally posted a photo of Jeno’s cat form – beige fur, pretty whiskers and round eyes that make his heart clench. He had put Jaemin’s fluffy bunny head band on Jeno before snapping the photo. Jeno cat eye’s were extra large, begging for Renjun to take them off with his cute meows. 

If it happened to Renjun, he will use his claws to teach the human a lesson but he decides to withhold this fact to himself. He hopes that Jeno will forever remain as sweet – though he had been mischievous recently. Must be the Chenle effect.

"Oops?"

Jeno is such a good boy, so pliant for Renjun. Even when he is upset, Renjun only has to flash his puppy-eye look before Jeno is scrambling to scratch his neck. His eyes screw shut from the pleasure. His cat keens at the touch and mewls loudly, purrs rumbling off his chest. Jeno’s fingers know exactly which juncture felt the best and Renjun’s limbs turn jelly under his touch.

“I’m gonna transform back if you continue,” Renjun purrs.

“That’s okay, then I can take more cat photos for our Czennie,” Jeno coos.

“At least carry me to your room later? I want to sleep at your cat tower,” Renjun mewls. His cheek was rubbing against his pillow as Jeno moves to scratch his belly.

“Jaemin will go batshit over you crazy again. He thinks you are a stray,” Jeno says as he rubs soothing circles onto Renjun’s stomach.

“Maybe not after you post those pictures, you should be thankful we never released pictures of our rooms,” Jeno nags.

“Do you reckon it’s okay for Jaemin to know? He gives the best rubs,” Renjun mewls, his toes curling.

Jeno immediately removes his hands and Renjun glares at him. He lets Jeno reshuffle his position to his satisfaction, until his back lay on the stacked pillows. Jeno nestles himself on Renjun’s thighs and his head buries onto his neck. His noses along the side of his neck. Warm puffs of air from his nose hits his neck and he shivers from the sensitivity. His arms tightens around Jeno as the other werecat scents him.

Cuddling is a need ingrained into their kind since they are basically a domesticated species now. Renjun and Jeno take care of each other during the harder months when their cats do not obey them – bucket hats and jackets are a must on their packing list.

There was a feather-like sensation ticking Renjun’s jaw. Jeno’s beige cat ears stick our on top of his cherry red hair. They look like clip-ons with the contrast but Renjun knows how real they are. He blows onto them just to see them twitch.

“Junnie,” Jeno purrs and nuzzle’s against Renjun’s chest. 

Jeno looks tiny in his arms despite being much taller and bigger in stature. Their kind is flexible and Jeno uses that to his advantage, bending and curling until he fits snugly in Renjun’s arm.

It reminds him of their filming weeks ago, when he asked Jeno to sit on Taeil’s lap and he obliged. No questions, no signs of his earlier rebellion.

“You’re such a good lap cat,” Renjun compliments.

The mewl Jeno lets out is so loud that even Renjun is embarrassed. Jeno is vocal when he likes something. That is the only time that he breaks out of his shell so Renjun doesn’t call him out.

Jeno climbs up, his hands fists Renjun’s shirt so he can kiss his cheek. He chews on it lightly, but not strong enough to leave marks. Renjun resumes patting Jeno’s back. Jeno litters kisses over his face: on his eyebrow, forehead and earlobes.

At some point, Jeno hooks his chin on Renjun’s collar – which hurt, but the kitten looks so blissful. His beige tail flicks around contently and he stares at Renjun. When Renjun pats his hair and scratches his scalp lightly, Jeno’s round doe eyes transform into two curved moons. 

The catboy on his lap fidgets until he finds a comfortable position. His ears were tickling Renjun’s nose. Renjun watches as his beige ears twitch in mischief.

 _Uh-oh._ Jeno’s arms caged around his waist tightens when he tries to push away.

A flat pressure on the side of his head. It pulls away only to continue in short intervals – what must be kittenish licks

“Ew Jeno! Didn’t I say grooming is only reserved when we are cats,” Renjun chide.

“When I saw your bed hair on the radio, I wanted to lick it so badly,” Jeno says. He leans up and press his lips against Renjun, whose lips pressed together firmly.

“Go wash your mouth now. You know the noonas use hair spray right,” Renjun says. He pats Jeno’s bum before he stands up unwilling.

Renjun’s ears perk up and concludes that coast is clear before he tiptoes to the bathroom, Jeno’s hands in his. 

Renjun showers quickly and wraps his towel around his waist. There is no point for clothes when he will soon be too small for them.

It’s easier to dry as a cat, so Jeno blow dries his hair for him. He turns down to minimal heat and avoids his cat ears. He hums to the new song they have to practice.

“You look like a strawberry short cake now,” Jeno says as he coils the wire for the dryer.

Renjun checks the full-length mirror. He supposes it does, with his white ears peaking out of a head of pink hair that was now straight.

They lock the door and switch off the light. Renjun feels oddly shy and he turns his body away from Jeno before dropping his towel. He closes his eyes and tugs on the mental link.

_You can come out now._

It responds immediately, a tinkle of the bell in his head. The chimes resonates in his ears. He closes his eyes and feels the shift – muscles and skin expands and contracts until four of his paws are on the flooring. 

When Renjun opens his eyes, the bed frame towers over him. He has to jump onto the chair to reach the bed. A pair of glowing yellow follows him as he pads on the mattress. The other cat meows softly when they snuggle together.

This time, when Renjun feels a wet tongue licking on his forehead, he does not stop Jeno. He falls asleep to the sound of Jeno’s biological engine vibrating; the melodious sounds of purrs lulling him asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/renjunkittycat) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/lemonjun)


End file.
